You're shining when you're dancing
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. SHINee. OnTae. Pour Missterre. Onew a sa façon à lui de se remonter le moral .. tant que personne n'est au courant ça va mais après...


**Disclamer: Non ils ne sont pas à moi!**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: et oui! je suis active en ce moment! ça y est il semblerait que ma muse soit revenue! ... -elle devait être partie en vacance à tout les coups! la flemmarde!- Pour missterre! Again! (ou comment garder ses lecteurs fidèles...)**

**Première vraie fiction SHINee donc si les caractères ne correspondent pas exactement... veuillez me pardonner! ! j'ai fais de mon mieux! Désolé si il reste des fautes et le titre... vous connaissez la panne d'inspiration? et bien moi dès que j'arrive au titre .. c'est ce qui m'arrive... donc hein! (ne jugeons pas les fiction au titre... (I did what I can!)**

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

**You're shining when you're dancing**

Onew avait sa méthode personnelle pour se remonter le moral. Ce n'était pas jouer au football comme Minho, ce n'était pas faire les boutiques comme Key –bien que celui-ci l'encourageait vivement à le faire « tu as vu ta garde-robe ? »- Ce n'était pas chanter comme Jonghyun. Ce n'était pas non plus manger du poulet –ça il le faisait en toute circonstance-.

Non pour se remonter le moral Onew cherchait des vidéos de Taemin dansant. Que ce soit sur scène pour leurs propres chansons, ou dans des émissions de variété en improvisation Onew les regardait et les connaissait par cœur.

Il savait à quel moment Taemin souriait, quand il se mordait la joue, quand il reprenait une expression sérieuse.

Evidemment les autres membres n'étaient pas au courant –il aurait eu trop honte si c'était le cas- et il faisait tout pour leur cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT**

Taemin rentrait du lycée. Il était fatigué –il avait veillé tard pour réviser un contrôle d'histoire- mais il savait que la journée n'était pas encore terminé. Ils avaient une répétition ce soir. Encore. Il rentra dans l'appartement, Jinki hyung(1) était déjà là mais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il était devant son ordinateur et d'après le bruit – de la musique- il n'était pas en train de travailler.

Il se faufila dans son dos pour regarder. Et écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui sur l'écran de Jinki. Lui en train de danser.

Il se demanda s'il devait signaler sa présence au plus âgé –qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué trop concentré sur la vidéo- et décida que non. Il réenfila ses chaussures et ressortit dans le couloir. Là il resta un moment silencieux.

« Taemin ? Tu n'entres pas ? »

« Kibum hyung (2)! Je … euh… Je réfléchissais à un truc ! »

Kibum haussa un sourcil et se désintéressa du jeune homme pour entrer.

« Jinki-Hyung ! On est là ! »

Un « clack » se fit entendre –le bruit d'un ordinateur qu'on refermait un peu trop vite-.

« Ki-Kibum… Taemin. »

Key avisa l'odinateur dans les bras du leader et l'air franchement inquiet de celui-ci.

« Hyung… Tu étais en train de regarder du porno ? »

« Hein ? M-Mais non ! »

« Hyung ! Tu pourrais faire ça dans ta chambre ! Taemin aurait pu voir »

« Mais je ne regardais pas de porno ! »

« Qui regardes du porno ? »

Minho et Jonghyun venait d'arriver.

« Jinki. »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que non ! » s'exclama celui-ci de plus en plus embarrassé.

« C'est dégoutant Hyung ! »

« Mais enfin ! »

« Mais oui c'est bon on a compris ! Vous voulez manger quoi ? »

« On mange avant la répétition ? »

Pendant ce temps Taemin, qui était resté en retrait tout le long de la conversation, souriait.

**OTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT**

Onew était sur son lit, il examinait l'emploi du temps des prochains jours pour voir quand est ce qu'il pourrait travailler –ses examens approchaient et il n'avait pas envie de les rater-.

Il releva la tête quand son lit s'affaissa sous le poids d'une personne en plus. C'était Taemin tout sourire.

« Hyung !... Je sais ce que tu regardais sur ton ordi -»

« Ce n'était pas du porno ! » grommela le plus vieux.

Le danseur sourit encore plus. « Je sais. »

« Tu me regardais moi »

Un silence empli la chambre.

« Je sais à quoi ça peut ressembler et à quoi tu peux penser mais ce n'est pas ça… Je ne suis pas un pervers ou quoi que soit… peut être que le porno était moins pire en fin de compte… »

Taemin rit.

« Mais hyung je ne t'en veux pas ! Je ne suis pas fâché non plus ! … Juste j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. »

Le leader remua mal à l'aise et soupira :

« Quand tu danses… Tu irradie…Tu rayonne… Tu brille …. _You're shining_ » ajouta-t-il en anglais.

« Ça me remonte le moral et aussi me rappelle pourquoi je dois être le meilleur leader possible… »

Taemin ne répondit rien attendant la suite.

« Si je suis le meilleur leader…alors on deviendras le meilleur groupe et tu pourras danser encore plus. »

Taemin réfléchis un moment avant de se pencher en avant et de frôler les lèvres du chanteur.

« Pour te remercier. »

Onew le regarda puis l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser vraiment – un baiser un peu maladroit, un baiser à la Onew en somme-.

« C-C'était pour quoi ça ? » demanda Taemin, une fois séparé les joues rougies par l'embarras –et le plaisir-.

« Tu es juste trop mignon pour ton bien ! »

* * *

**(1) Jinki = vrai nom de Onew, Hyung = grand frère (utilisé entre garçon)**

**(2) Kibum = vrai nom de Key**

**Comment ça c'est pas du vrai OnTae .. mais si! il s'embrasse! -non ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait! -**

**Bon en espérant que ça vous avez appreciez... surtout à toi missterre!**

**à plus!**

**CraC**


End file.
